Why Me?
by Asuka1920
Summary: Kevin was a boy that got captured by evil wizards. They want to use him for something evil, something Kevin has no idea why they need him. When he escapes his captors he meets Fairy Tail wizards who will become his friend and help him survive.


**This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction so please go easy on me and please leave comments. I don't care if they are mean or not, I want your inputs.**

Chapter 1

It's been five years since I've been locked up in this hell-hole. Being torchered day in and day out. I still don't know the reason why they captured me in the first place. One thing is for sure, I am getting the hell out of this place.

If my calculations serve me right it must be midnight, the precise time I set my plan into action.

Do you know how hard it is to clime a stone wall while wherein hand cuffs? Very difficult. I'm lucky I haven't been cot yet. Just five more inches and I home free. I use the last of my strength and push myself over the wall. After I got over I landed on the ground with a wince. With all the beatings I received my body had no clear skin showing. I was covered in scares and still bleeding wounds. I stood up and started running as fast as my injured leg's could go. I'm finally free, I thought.

After a few minutes of running I stopped at a town and "borrowed" a cloak I saw hanging on a rack and started walking. I was planning to get as far away as possible before they figured out I'm missing.

You know... I just realized I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kevin and I'm seventeen years old. Right now I don't have much of a personality because if I showed any emotion I was beaten. You don't need to worry, I'm sure my personality will resurface at some point.

"Natsu, wait up," Lucy yelled.

"Ya Flamebrain, slow down," Gray yelled.

Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy, including Happy, are on their way home from completing a job. What they didn't know was they would meet someone who will change their perspective of life in some points. While Natsu was running he tripped and face planted on the ground. Lucy saw this and ran to him.

"Watch were you going!"

Lucy stopped when she saw a person in a cloak getting up next to Natsu. The person's features were hidden but Lucy could tell it was a boy from the voice.

"Are you ok Natsu," Lucy asked.

"Ya, I just tripped over this guy," Natsu said.

As they spoke Gray and Erza cot up and stopped by Natsu and Lucy.

"Who is that" Gray asked.

"We don't know," Lucy said.

Everyone just stared at the faceless man till he started to walk away. That was when Erza saw blood on the cloak and when Natsu smelled the blood.

"Your bleeding, are you alright," Erza asked.

"I'm fine," he said rather quickly.

That put Natsu on edge so he pulled the hood down to reveal a beaten and bloody face.

Out of nowhere my hood was pulled down. I didn't have enough time to pull my hood up so they wouldn't see my face. From the shocked faces they shared they saw my face.

"What happened to you," the blond girl asked.

"None of your business," I said.

"It is our business when someone is hurt," the scarlet girl said.

"No it's not," I yelled.

I turned around and started to put my hood back on when someone grabbed my arm. I was turned around with my hands outside my cloak.

"Why do you have hand cuffs on," the black haired boy asked.

"I said none of your business," I shouted.

I pulled back my arm and started walking. Why are they so pushy. Don't they know about personal space.

"We can help you."

I stopped and said, "No you can't."

"You'll never know unless we try."

I turned around and looked at them. They don't know when to quit, do they. I started walking back, in hopes that maybe, just maybe, they could help me.

"Do you really think you can help me," I asked.

"It's our job to help people, or we wouldn't be called Fairy Tail wizards," the pink haired boy said.

"Why don't we get those hand cuffs off," The scarlet haired girl said.

"You can't," I said.

"Why not," the blacked haired boy said.

"You said your wizards, right," I asked and they shook their heads yes so I continued, "These hand cuffs absorb and nullify magic."

"How long have you had those on," the blond girl asked.

"Five years," I said.

All four of them gasped. I guessed having hand cuffs that absorb and nullify magic on for five years is bad. I also saw pain in their eyes. Like they felt sorry for me.

"Do you have any idea how we get those off of you," the black haired boy asked.

"I don't know," I said looking down.

"Maybe gramp's knows," the pink haired boy said.

"It is possible," the scarlet haired girl said, "Why don't you come with us to our guild."

"Alright," I said.

With that all said I traveled with them to their guild.

**That's the first chapter, so please tell me what you think. And the second chapter may take a while to put up, I don't have all that much free time on my hands.**


End file.
